Ophthalmic lenses are extremely popular with consumers, particular the soft contact lenses that are either daily disposable or reusable. There are a variety of solutions that are used provide additional comfort to lens wearers when the lenses are in the eye or when the lenses are removed from the eye for cleaning. Most of these solutions are dispensed to the consumer in multiple use bottles that will be opened and reused over time. Given that these solutions are in contact with the eye, the solutions are sterilized to prevent harmful environmental contaminants such as bacteria, viruses, and the like from infecting the patient. However, with a multiple use bottle, these bottles are opened by the consumer and therefore, the consumer's use of the bottle often introduces such contaminants to the solutions. For example commonly used bottles for contact lens solutions have a short cap which covers the spout from which solutions are dispensed. When consumers open these bottles, their fingers often brush across the spout of the bottle and the material on their hands is a source of contamination for the solutions It would be useful if there was a closure which could be used that inhibits consumers from touching the spouts of bottles when opening or closing said bottles. This need is met by the following invention.